


MadaKao: if you're lonely, come be lonely with me

by Niki_Chorissu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki_Chorissu/pseuds/Niki_Chorissu
Summary: He was almost taken by surprise at how beautiful the other boy looked.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	MadaKao: if you're lonely, come be lonely with me

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote an extremely mediocre madakao fic hope ya enjoy and yes the title is based off song lyrics teehee

He was almost taken by surprise at how beautiful the other boy looked.

It all seemed to fit so perfectly together. The way the breeze gently flowed through each strand of his short, brown hair, the way his deep emerald eyes coloured the night sky green as they exchanged forlorn glances, and the way the moonlight fell so flawlessly upon his face as his head tilted upwards to gaze out at the sky...Kaoru wouldn’t have been surprised if the whole scene was staged.

He would never admit it, though. No matter what, Kaoru would never tell him about how much he really liked him.

“Mikejima-kun.” Kaoru finally managed to work a sentence out of his throat. He watched as the corner of Madara’s lips curled up into a smile, yet his eyes still lacked his usual joyful glint.

“Oh, if it isn’t Kaoru-san! What could you be doing out here? I sure didn’t expect to see anyone but me out here on the rooftop at the brink of midnight!” He let out a hearty chuckle as he said those words, but even someone like Kaoru could tell that something was wrong.

"Listen, I don't usually care about how a guy feels, but seeing as you've got such a miserable look on your face, it makes me feel like I've got no choice to console you, so…" Kaoru sighed, averting his gaze to the cold concrete floor as he sat down next to Madara. "Did something happen? Perhaps a little spat with Kanata-kun?"

Madara couldn't do anything but sigh. It seemed somewhat 'out of character' for him to be acting like this, but seeing as he had probably been completely found out by Kaoru, he saw no reason to hold back anymore.

"Nothing happened, per se, it's just that…" Madara looked up, fiddling with his fingers, and saw that Kaoru had subconsciously furrowed his eyebrows with concern. "Kaoru-san, do you ever feel...lonely?"

Kaoru just sighed in response. "To think that you'd hit me with something this deep as soon as I've sat down…"

"Ahaha, sorry, did I perhaps overstep? I know that Kaoru-san's not too fond of talking like this with another guy, is he?"

"...Not exactly." It was true that Kaoru had never been willing to listen to his friends mope, but he had always been somewhat worried, no matter how he acted towards them. And seeing as Nagisa and Yuuta had pulled a few guests over for the night, he had nothing better to do. So he stayed, relaxing his posture as he thought up a response to Madara.

"I guess...I haven't really thought about it? Sure, there are some times when I feel lonely, but I usually just, y'know, go visit a few girls and go out on dates and stuff." Kaoru said, resting his chin on his hand as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"What, are you lonely, Mikejima-kun? Do you want me to, um...set you up with someone?" Kaoru awkwardly suggested, making unreadable gestures with his hands as Madara let out a small laugh, a light blush just barely tinting the side of his cheeks.

"It's not that, Kaoru-san; I was merely asking a question! So, with that…" Madara stood up, placing his hands in the pockets of his boxers. "I think I'll be taking my leave now, so–"

"Hold it, Mikejima-kun. You really think you could get away with your little facade by plastering on a smile like that?" Kaoru sighed, and hesitantly reached out a hand to grip Madara's wrist. "Hey, I mean it when I say I don't mind listening to you."

Silence. Not a word was spoken between them, as Madara could do nothing but stare back in slight disbelief at the way Kaoru was making an outstanding effort to keep eye contact.

“I...I mean, I would try to comfort you, but I think my definition of ‘comfort’ is not exactly, uh, suitable...for you...” Kaoru mumbled, his words trailing off into a sentence of inaudible whining as Madara chuckled, sitting back down as Kaoru maintained his grasp on the other’s wrist.

“Kaoru-san, that’s reverse psychology~ Now I’ve gotten curious as to what kind of ‘comfort’ Kaoru-san offers!”

“Huh?! No, wait, that’s not what I-”

“Now, now, bring it on! Use your ever so famous charm to make Mama feel better!” Madara said, spreading his arms as if he was asking for a hug.

“Promise you won’t think I’m weird?”

“Nuh-uh! Mama’s offended that you thought I’d do that~” Madara joked heartily, and Kaoru sighed in exasperation as he buried his head in his hands. Kaoru was regretting this already, but there was absolutely no turning back now that Madara had his eyes locked on him with determination.

“Ugh~, why am I being forced to do this for Mikejima-kun? Okay, I get it, so just hurry up and close your eyes.” Kaoru whined, and as Madara eagerly squeezed his eyes shut, Kaoru sat there as nervous thoughts rushed through his head.

“Hmm, I wonder what Kaoru-san is going to comfort me with~ Perhaps a box of chocolates? A rose? Or maybe even a–”

Madara was cut off with the familiar scent of cologne inching closer, and the faint touch of trembling hands brushing up against his back. Soon after, a new warmth began to blossom throughout Madara’s body, and as his eyes slowly opened to see a bundle of blonde hair in his face, it finally dawned on him.

Kaoru was hugging him.

“Kaoru...san?” Madara whispered in confusion, but he still slid his hands around Kaoru’s waist, gently pulling him closer and holding him in his arms.

“Ah, hey, don’t make this more embarrassing than it already is, Mikejima-ku–” Kaoru’s words were cut off by Madara gradually squeezing him tighter with joy, until he was practically suffocating and slapping Madara’s back in a meagre attempt to make him let go.

“Thank you, Kaoru-san, really.” Madara said, burying his face in the crook of Kaoru’s neck as he ignored the other’s noises of protest.

“I’m glad I could find someone that I could show my miserable side to~ I’ve always worried about that, y’know? I’ve thought all my life that I’d have to put up a front in order to be everyone’s perfect Mama...so I’ve been hiding it all, until you came along tonight.” As he talked, Kaoru was starting to lean into his touch, desperately trying to swallow that mysterious lump in his throat while he listened.

“So when you sat me down and told me that you didn’t mind listening to me, it made Mama super, super happy!” Madara said, and as Kaoru pushed the other boy off of him, he saw the usual beaming grin that fit him so perfectly. The way he grinned from ear to ear with a blush of glee on his face and his eyes squinted shut made Kaoru’s heart skip a beat every time.

And he hated it. It felt so, so good, but he hated it.

“Okay, okay, good for you, I guess~ I don’t know why you’d be so overjoyed about being comforted by a dude, but if it makes Mikejima-kun feel better then I guess it’s fine...” Kaoru said, still awkwardly sitting in his lap as Madara put his face against the other’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall.

“Kaoru-san, may I?”

“...May you...what?” Instead of responding to Kaoru’s question with his words, Madara brought a hand up to gently touch Kaoru’s face, brushing his thumb up against his lip, and then sliding his hand up to the back of Kaoru’s head to lightly tousle his hair.

Every touch that Madara gave Kaoru was gentle. Although everyone knew Madara as the person who loved to hoist people up onto his shoulders without a second thought, the way he acted towards Kaoru was nothing but light, cautious touches, and each little brush of the finger was filled to the brim with affection.

“Well?”

“God, just...just do it already. Permission granted.”

“Well, isn’t that an honour.” Madara teased, and quickly leaned in closer to his face, hesitating for a moment to look for any signs that Kaoru was having regrets, but instead he was greeted with a slow nod of approval before Madara closed the distance between the two of them by gently placing a kiss on Kaoru’s lips.

It’s no lie that Kaoru was expecting this, but he couldn’t help but make a muffled noise of surprise when Madara started leaning over him, causing Kaoru to arch backwards until he lost his balance and stumbled over his own feet, pulling Madara down with him by the shirt until they were both sprawled on the floor, Madara on top of Kaoru as he broke off the kiss and went limp, relaxing all his muscles as he laid there.

“...Hey, Mikejima-kun...”

“Hmm~?”

“Er, I’m not quite used to having someone...heavier than me lie on top of me, so could you move?”

“Nope~.” Madara droned, and Kaoru laid there, slowly being crushed under his weight, until Kaoru retaliated by digging his fingers into Madara’s sides and tickling him until his throat was hoarse from laughter.

“Okay! I give, I give! I’ll get off now!” He wheezed, and eventually rolled off with an exhausted sigh, rolling over onto his side to look back into Kaoru’s eyes.

“Geez~, that’s not cute at all, Kaoru-san!”

“I wasn’t aiming to be cute in the first place?!” Kaoru exclaimed, and Madara just chuckled to himself once again before pulling Kaoru into his arms. Kaoru had given up on resisting long ago, so he just gripped the back of Madara’s shirt and basked in his comforting warmth.

Kaoru was supposed to hate it more. He wasn’t supposed to feel happy every time Madara’s hands so much as brushed against his, and he wasn’t supposed to want to stay like this forever, being held as gently as ever in Madara’s arms on this warm summer night. But no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to help how he felt.

“...Love you...”

“Hmm~? Did you say something, Kaoru-san?”

“...No, it’s nothing.”

_I guess things are okay like this for now._

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self promo part 2 follow @HokkemaoP on twitter


End file.
